


As Long As You're Here

by Intern_Seraph



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Not Beta'd, Other, spoilers for seven's real name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intern_Seraph/pseuds/Intern_Seraph
Summary: The time for sleep is nowBut it's nothing to cry about'Cause we'll hold each other soonIn the blackest of rooms-I Will Follow You Into The Dark, by Death Cab For Cutie





	As Long As You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> I heard a song and immediately my mind yelled at me to write a ficlet so here we are. Had to write it for Saeran in celebration of his route coming out in a few days, of course :)  
> This isn't beta read, sorry for any errors. Also, you can totally read this as being in the birthday fic's timeline, but this can easily be a standalone lol

It’s the dead of night when your eyes flutter open. You stare up at the ceiling, made hazy by the dark room. Beside you, you hear a whimper. You roll over onto your side. Squinting, you manage to make out Saeran’s face, scrunched up in pain as he tosses and turns. Your heart squeezes in sympathy, and you reach out to him. You let your fingers run through and tousle his hair, then run feather-soft along the curve of his jaw.

He stills, his breathing stuttering, until he lets out a quiet whine. He blindly presses into your touch, and you hear his breath even out. Both eyes open, revealing soft gold under a glassy sheen. You smile at him, and he manages to give one in return.

_ “Did I wake you?” _ he whispers, cupping your cheek.

You shrug. “It doesn’t matter,” you say as you scoot closer. You look him over and see telltale signs of distress on his face: The cold sweat that had begun to gather on his brow, the unshed tears in his eyes. “Are you okay?”

His gaze darts away. “... It was just a bad dream,” he mumbles. “Don’t worry about it.”

You shake your head and gently pull him close. Automatically, his arms envelop you in an embrace. You card your fingers through his hair once more, and he lets out a sound that’s almost like a purr.

“Tell me about it.”

His grip on you tightens, if only for a minute. “I don’t… remember most of it,” he begins, voice soft. “But… I remember I was home again. Not  _ here _ home, but…” He trails off, then sighs and continues, “And my mother was there. And she was screaming and yelling and I kept calling for Saeyoung, but—” His voice chokes for a moment. “—But he wasn’t there. And I kept calling and calling and then the room turned into the dungeons in Magenta, and my mother turned into Rika. But it sounded like both of them at the same time. They kept hitting me and telling me that Saeyoung was gone, and you were gone, and nobody would ever… ever…”

You press a kiss to the top of his hair. “You don’t have to keep going…”

“It’s okay… that was when I felt you nearby… You pulled me away and out of the darkness… and that’s when I woke up.” He lifts his head from your chest and looks up at you, love in his eyes. “Thank you, for waking me up.”

You squeeze him. “I couldn’t leave you like that…”

He tilts his head up and kisses your lips. “You’re too kind… thank you, MC.”

“Do you think you can sleep now?” you ask, finally looking at the clock on the nightstand.  _ 2AM. _

He nods. “As long as you’re here… Yes, I think so.”

“Good.”

You let your eyes close once more and let yourself feel Saeran’s heartbeat through your nightshirt. Slowly, slowly, you’re both lulled back to sleep.

The next morning, you wake up to Saeran’s smiling face.

“Did you sleep well?” you ask groggily.

“Yes,” he says, nuzzling into the crook of your neck. “Thank you. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is curious, I'm planning out a fic project right now, I have one chapter complete right now, and I'm currently working on more. Stay tuned ;)


End file.
